Digital soldiers
by GoggleHeadFox13
Summary: What would you do with a Digimon partner would you become a Hero, villain or a Soldier.


**Authors Note: this is my first fanfic so forgive me for any mistake with at enjoy**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Intro

**I think we all want the same thing to do something great, become rich and famous marry are sweet heart and have cute little kids.**

**But most of us never realize those dreams and as the years pass they drift away from are mind one by one like leaves in autumn.**

**We think they crumble away and disappear but in true they're always there only scattered away by the winds of fate**

**And fate as we all know is a fickle thing sometime she drops one of those leaves in are path just to see what we do**

**Of course all of us are bound to pick it up**

**CH1**

My leaves

It a dark an rainy day a 17 years old Boy is running home after a day at school.

"And if that ain't bad enough at I miss the bus going home at almost a mile and a half away it has to be rain gust my luck."

When he final get home he find a note from his parents.

Dear Paul,

Me and your father will be in New York visiting your brothers and will be back on Tuesday. He did not read any more this was not the first time he has been left alone. He knew the drill by now. "Well it looks like I have the place to my self this weekend better make the most of it." Not even a second after putting down the note he got an email on this phone, something was strange about it was written in his full name by someone he never knew.

Mr. Paul Willem Jaworski, there is a package for you.

Was all it said then there was a knock on the door, he looked outside, there was no one there was just a small box with a note on it. The note said 'This will point the way.' picking up the box and going back inside "well this is a strange way to start off a weekend now what is inside this mystery box?" Inside the box he found a jet black device that had a blue strip running down the middle and two gold strips right next to it. "A toy D-arc" he picks it up and find out is not a plastic toy it fell like it was made out of metal. "This is could be a big joke or this day going to be really interring" He got a change of clothes and pack his ZT 100 knife he bought / it took him forever to get this with out this parents know about it they would freak if they ever found out/ "now if memory serves me well for this to lead me to him or her all I do is press this" he press one of the buttons on the device and a compass appeared on the screen the red arrow was pointing in one direction " well I dreaming or this going to get really interesting" he head out the door following the compass. half an hour later of following the compass by now the rain was getting heaver by the minute Paul stop at a clearing in the woods "this better be it I can barely see what in front of me" of what he could see there was a small yellow creature it look like a fluff ball with a fox tail. He held up his dive and a picture pop up Viximon and it had some info with he all ready knew but on thing stuck out it said at viximons favorite food was fried tofu.

"Fried tofu well at lest it not something to weird."

By now the viximon notes at there was a human near by and walk up to him.

"Are you Paul Willem Jaworski" the little fox spoke in a cold, elegant female voice.

This was a bit of a shock hearing such a strong voice coming from such a small creature all he could say was "Yes" before he could say another word she spoke again.

"I know you must have a lot of question and I will answer them but can we get out of the rain first."

"Agreed" He pick here up and try covering here up with his jacket to shield her from the rain when he final got back how he was soak but he did not care at much what he want to do was to listen to this Digimon had to say she was quiet the whole way home I hope nothing is wrong he look down at the fox in his arm she was asleep

"Best not disturb her" he set her down on his bed and when to get out of his wet clothes

The viximon start to wake up she stretch a little and yawn "Well at was a good nap" she said sleepily "wait I fell asleep"

"Glad to see you awake did you sleep well" She nearly jump off the bed when she heard his voice."

"Sorry for scaring are you alright."

"Yes I fine" this was the first time seeing him she look him over he was tall about 5'9 he

was skinny had pale skin and had short brown hair he wore a dark green shirt at had a fox head holding a combat knife in it teeth's but what she notes most about him at he was holding a red apple she was so hungry she was subconsciously chewing on the cover of the bed.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am fine."

"I can hear your stomach form hear so hear" he places the apple next to her. She look at him and back to the apple a few time "yes it your" with out a seconded thought she devoured the apple in second all Paul could do was smile at her as she ate the apple all at was left of it was the core. When she was done she looks up at him.

"Thank you for your kindness but be for you ask your question can you wait a few more seconds"

"Take your time I am in no rush" she nodded at him then jump off the bed she start to glow in a bright light when the light faded what was standing in front of him was a six foot tall humanoid fox most of her body was covered in a golden yellow fur with her stomach, feet's, paws the big mane at cover her chest and tips of her long ears and big bushy tail were snow white she had long purple gloves with yin-yang symbol she had mark on her legs and under her blue eyes. In all she look strong, intelligent and beautiful I would be lying if I did not say she was good looking but I have to stay control and keep a clear head

"What are you staring at?"

He gust blurt out the first thing at pop into his head "your tail ... you have a lovely tail" why did I say at.

She seemed to like the complement her tail flickered a little "Thank you" What a strange human he bin so nice to me and he know nothing about me and have asked nothing in return.

"Well before we do 20 questions do you need anything?"

"No you may ask away."

"Were did you come from?"

"The digital world."

"What is the digital world?"

"It what human call the internet and at were all Digimon live."

"How much do you know of this world?"

"I know a lot about humanity and this world."

"How do you know so much about this world?"

"Before I came to this world I was taught a lot about humans, this world, what we should

do when we get here and other stuff to."

"Do you mind if I quiz you?"

"Ask away."

"Were are you right now?"

"I am in the united states of America."

"What state are you in right now?"

"I am in New Jersey."

"Who is the president at this time?"

"Barack Obama he is the 44th president of the U.S."

Dam she know at much of this world "How was your life in your world?"

"… I can't remember anything of my life only what I was taught and then meeting you at it"

How sad I must make her life here a good one

"What is your name?"

"It is Renamon."

"May I give you a real name?"

"Why?" why would anyone give there partners name.

"I am guessing there a lot more then one of you so I want you to feel special we are partners after all."

"Yes we are so what name did you have in mind."

"How about Kisara it a good strong name."

"Kisara" she said it slowly the name seemed to fit her very well "I am Kisara"

"I am glad you like it."

"Thank you Paul."

"Last one for today why are you here?"

"To find a tamer at will make me stronger."

"What will you do when you're the strongest?"

"I do not know."

"You must have a dream something."

"Digimon have no dreams we are made to fight we are gust data at all nothing more then tools for humans."

"Gust data GUST DATA" he seemed to be enraged by some think of them self as a tool or a weapon of any kind "you are a living being not gust data or a weapon to be throw away we are the same."

She was a bit take back by this she was told at they were tools for there tamer nothing more but right in front of her tamer is tell her at she not a tool she was a living being.

"Digimon are not like humans were different."

"In what way are we different?"

"I am made of data you flesh and blood."

"What is a human a bunch of molecule put in to DNA a Digimon is a bunch of data put into DNA we are the same you have every right to dream and have meaning to your life as much as I do" In a flash he felt soft but strong arm rap around him looking up at her Kisara stone face was now softer her eyes were watering.

"Thank you I was told I only meant to fight but you told me at I have the right to chose what I could do or be and freedom and equally is highly valued in human eyes and you gave them both to me I thank you from the bottom of my heart." This human is very kind I will do any thing for him no matter what.

Her fur is so soft and were not so different wait what am I thinking we not even the same specie /why would at mater to you and you made a big speech gust saying you're the same / but not in at way

"Kisara I would be laying if I say did not enjoy this but will you let me go."

"Sorry" both of there face was turning red /Paul gust thought he was seeing thing or it was in his head/

"Can I ask you something Paul?"

"What is it?"

"What is your dream?"

"My dream is to become a soldier and after I save enough money I will start my own PMC (Privet, Military, Company.)

"Why would you want to do at?"

"Well a PMC can help people with out getting Politics involved at mean they can go place at the U.N. can't go like Africa or to help in the drug war in Mexico and several other place like at."

"At a very noble dream you want to help people you never met"

"Thanks Kisara most people think become a mercenary is a noble dream."

"Well I am not like most people"

Gust then an idea pop into his head "Kisara can I ask you do something for me."

"Any thing gust name it."

"Will you train me to help me become a soldier?"

"Yes I can train you I know a lot of humans martial arts and I can learn thing quickly and teach them to you."

"Thank you is there anything else you like to know about me."

"Yes tell me about your life."

"It a long story."

"Good thing I have long ears" This made him crack a smile on his face I did not know Renamon can joke.

"All right gust for at I will do it."

They talk for what seemed like hours about his life and other things

(Paul)

This is the longest I talk to someone in a longtime she seem very interested in what ever I have to say I must be very lucky to have a partner like her.

(Kisara)

He seem happy I promise you this I will help you achieve this dream if it the last thing I ever do.

"Well it getting late better go get some sleep."

"Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed for now."

"Then where will you sleep."

"I will sleep in one of my brother old room for tonight."

"Can we sleep in the same room?"

"Why?" he a bit shock

Because to be close to you I can't say at /Why not he made a speech saying you are the same/ he did not mean it in at way "No reason" she blushed a little.

"All right but you get the bed I will sleep on the air bed deal."

"Deal" she was a little bit disappointed.

After setting everything up in his room he reach in his pocket to away his glass.

"Dam it."

"What is it?"

"I lost my glass."

"Why do you have glass?"

"Only need them for reading" it going to take weeks to get a new pair what a headache.

"Were did you lose them."

"They have to be in the woods some were."

"I go looking for them."

"It still raining and it getting dark how are you going to find them."

"I will find them at lest let me try."

He new he was not going to win this battle "fine but be back in one hour Deal"

"Deal" she disappeared as soon as she said.

"How do they do at I will never know."

Kisara was racing in the rain think about her tamer he gave her so much and ask for little in return a little rain was nothing to her and some how she found them. When she came back she found him asleep and did not want to wake him she leaned her head up on his chest and leashing to his heart beat and she to slowly fell asleep.

**AN: so how was my first story good, bad, interesting please R&R and I will put up more chapters as soon as possible **


End file.
